Un Jour Particulier
by Cerialyne
Summary: §§§ one shot §§§ En un jour pas comme les autres qui chamboule le quotidien des jeunes Samouraïs...


Auteur : _Cerialyne_  
Référence : _Les Samouraïs de l'Eternel – Yoroiden Samurai Troopers (les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ; je les emprunte à Sunrise)_  
Genre : _Humour / Général_  
Note de l'auteur : _C'est la première fic que je finis sur les Samouraïs. Soyez indulgents ! J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. Merci et Bonne Lecture !  
_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Un Jour Particulier**

Ce matin là, une étrange atmosphère planait dans la demeure de Sandy. Etrange serait un mot trop fort, inhabituelle serait celui qui conviendrait le mieux.

D'habitude, Sandy et Yann se levaient de bonne heure pour préparer le repas. Ensuite, Ryo se levait pour promener Kraor et Rock faisait de son mieux pour réveiller Thomas, toujours le dernier à se lever en attendant l'heure du ptit dèj. C'était à ce moment là que Sarky revenait de son entraînement matinal. Ce schéma représentait une matinée normale.

Ce matin là, comme d'habitude, Sandy et Yann s'étaient levés de bonne heure pour préparer le petit déjeuner et les bento de chacun. Comme d'habitude, Ryo était parti respirer l'air frais du matin en compagnie de Kraor, tandis que Rock allait réveiller Thomas.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

En bas, les regards se tournèrent vers l'étage, avant qu'ils ne rejoignent, alarmés, celui qui venait de crier.

- Rock ? C'est toi qui as crié ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sandy  
- Là ! Là ! Sarky… !  
- Quoi Sarky ?  
- Sarky est encore dans son lit !

Sandy et Yann pénétrèrent dans la pièce pour vérifier la déclaration. Et là, ils virent en effet avec stupeur que Sarky était encore en train de dormir !  
- Il n'aura pas entendu son réveil, s'enquit Sandy.  
- Serait-il malade ? s'inquiéta Yann.  
- Il a avalé des somnifères ? demanda Rock  
- Que se passe-t-il ici ?  
Ryo venait d'arriver de sa promenade. N'ayant vu personne en bas, il était monté pour voir où était tout le monde.  
- Huh ? Sarky dort encore ? C'est bien la première fois. Même Thomas est réveillé avant lui.  
Effectivement, avec tout ce raffut Thomas s'était malgré lui réveillé. Voyant son compagnon de chambre encore au lit, son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire.  
- Regardez-le comme il dort si bien ! Ca donne envie de lui faire des dessins sur le visage. Mais il va arriver en retard à l'école si on ne le réveille pas tout de suite. Hey, Sarky, réveille toi ! Tu vas arriver en retard à l'école ! Tu as déjà manqué ton entraînement. (tendant son oreille près de lui)…qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ? Hein ? TU NE VAS PAS A L ECOLE ?  
Les Samouraïs et Sandy se regardèrent, ébahis. Ils se rassemblèrent au centre de la pièce, formèrent un cercle et conspirèrent.  
Sandy : Il a un problème.  
Ryo : Il n'est pas dans son état normal.  
Rock : Il a trop mangé hier soir.  
Yann : Nous devrions appeler un docteur.  
Thomas : Et prévenir l'école qu'il ne viendra pas.  
Ryo : Quelqu'un lui a peut-être fait du mal ?  
Rock : Il se fait persécuter ?  
Thomas : Il est devenu un ijime (_sorte de souffre-douleur en classe_)  
Yann : Vous croyez ?  
Sandy : Il faut faire quelque chose !  
Ils continuèrent ainsi encore un moment, et lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à parler à Sarky, celui-ci n'était plus dans son lit.  
Tous ensemble : Huh ?  
Ils découvrirent Sarky en bas, encore en pyjama, tranquillement en train de lire le journal en buvant une tasse de café. L'heure tournait, mais personne n'osait faire un geste ni même prononcer une parole : ce qu'ils voyaient était trop irréel.  
Devant cet étrange silence, Sarky leva un œil, se remit à lire son journal, mais dit :  
- Vous devriez déjà être prêts à partir à cette heure-ci.  
- Sarky, est-ce que tu vas bien ? demande Yann.  
- Très bien. Merci.  
- Tu n'as besoin de rien ?  
- Non Sandy.  
- Tu en es sûr ?  
- Oui Ryo.  
- Sûr de sûr ?  
- …Oui Rock… Si tu as une question Thomas, je t'arrête tout de suite. Tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre que vos questions m'agacent.  
- C'est normal non ? Tu as dit que tu n'allais pas à l'école.  
- Oui, et alors ?  
- POURQUOI ? demandèrent-ils tous en choeur.  
Ils s'accrochèrent aux lèvres de Sarky, attendant la réponse.  
- Oh, ce n'est que ça qui vous tracassait ?  
- Alors ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller en cours ?  
- Je n'en ai pas envie. C'est tout.  
- … Il y a autre chose… s'enquit Thomas.  
- C'est juste que je ne la sens pas très bien cette journée. C'est tout. Vous devriez maintenant vous dépêcher. Moi, je vais lire un peu.  
Et il retourna dans sa chambre, laissant les autres Samouraïs et Sandy toujours aussi perplexes. Ils se mirent néanmoins en route, sachant que Sarky n'en dirait pas plus.

§§§§§§§

Habituellement, la maison était des plus calmes durant la journée. Kraor se retrouvait tout seul dès lors que ses amis humains vaquaient à leurs occupations qu'il ne comprenait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Ryo et Rock étaient les premiers à rentrer, d'excellente humeur. Suivis immédiatement de Sarky et de Thomas, qui bavardaient sur bien des choses. Yann arrivait souvent plus tard avec Sandy, chargés de courses et ils se mettaient directement aux fourneaux. Le dîner se passait toujours dans une ambiance conviviale, les uns et les autres discutant de leurs journées et de tout et de rien.  
Kraor aimait la compagnie de ses amis, mais il savourait néanmoins les moments de tranquillité de la journée.

Pourtant, bien que la tranquillité était quasiment la même que d'habitude, une chose modifiait le train train quotidien du tigre : la présence de Sarky. Celui-ci était justement en train de lui donner à manger. Il était 13h passées et Sarky avait passé une partie de la matinée dans sa chambre et l'autre dehors, à s'entraîner au bâton.  
Kraor n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi Sarky n'était pas parti avec les autres ce matin, et le jeune homme le sentit. Il lui dit :  
- Comprends-moi Kraor, aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres. Je l'ai senti en début de semaine, cette étrange atmosphère qui entourait le lycée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le danger ne rôde réellement qu'autour de moi. Nos amis n'ont pas à s'en soucier. Allez, quand tu auras fini, on va faire un tour.  
Kraor ne s'inquiéta pas plus. Si le guerrier à l'armure verte disait qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter pour les autres, c'est que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Et puis, rien ne l'avait averti d'un quelconque danger. Sans se faire prier, il dégusta son repas spécial et se dit qu'après la promenade, il ferait bien une ptite sieste.  
C'est ce que lui et Sarky firent en milieu d'après-midi. Respectivement allongés sur le doux tapis et sur le confortable canapé, ils s'endormirent jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre avec un grand fracas et qu'ils entendirent :  
- KRAOOOOOR ! C'est moi ! Viens on va jouer dans la neige ! Oh, Sarky, tu es là aussi ?  
C'était Tim. Ses parents devaient rester dans les environs ce soir là, et Tim avait demandé à rendre visite à ses amis.  
- Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?  
- Très bien. J'ai fait…  
Et il déballa toute sa vie. C'est fou la quantité de choses que les gamins ont à raconter. Sarky écouta attentivement Tim, sans pour autant omettre de jeter des coups d'œil rapides par la fenêtre.  
- Tu attends quelqu'un ?  
- Pas spécialement.  
Tim continua donc. Il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit.  
Les quatre autres Samouraïs avaient terminé leurs cours et étaient tous rentrés. Mais le spectacle qu'ils offrirent en disait long sur la journée qu'ils venaient de passer.  
Tous, sans exception, s'affalèrent sur le canapé, épuisés.

- Grands Frères, vous allez bien ?  
- Tim, ne grandis pas trop vite. La vie d'un adolescent est parsemée d'embûches et d'imprévus, lui conseilla Ryo.  
- Ne t'approche pas trop des filles durant leur crise d'adolescence, elles peuvent devenir dangereuses, très dangereuses. fit Thomas  
- On dirait que votre journée n'a pas été bonne. Vous avez eu des problèmes avec elles ? demanda Sarky.  
Les quatre Samouraïs lui jetèrent soit un regard froid, soit un regard qui lançait des éclairs.  
- Toi, tu savais ce qui allait arriver, mais tu ne nous as pas prévenus ! lui gronda Rock.  
- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda le porteur de l'armure verte d'un air innocent.  
- Tu aurais dû nous dire que c'était aujourd'hui. Lui reprocha Yann.  
- Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Vous en êtes sortis vivants, c'est ce qui compte non ?  
- Toi…  
- Ben quoi ? Vous n'avez pas apprécié ? Rock, avoue que tu es content de la tournure qu'ont prise les choses.  
- Je ne nierais pas que ça m'a plu au début. C'était très flatteur.  
- On était déjà débordés avec les nôtres. Mais quand elles ont vu que tu n'étais pas là, elles ont comblé ton absence en nous courant après.  
- Elles nous ont tout de même laissé tes cadeaux. Ils sont là-bas, dans ce sac.  
- Il est gros ce sac. On dirait le sac que vous avez utilisé pour ranger le sapin de Noël, remarqua Tim.  
- Et encore, on n'a pas pu tout prendre.  
- Et ces sacs là ?  
- Ce sont les nôtres, dit Thomas. Les filles nous attendaient à chaque recoin du lycée pour nous les offrir, même Rock a eu son lot.  
- Hey, tu insinues quoi ? se rembrunit Rock.  
- Y en a beaucoup… Vous y arriverez ?  
- Non. Elles nous ont déjà gavés…  
- Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu venir aujourd'hui, Sarky. Fit Yann.  
- Etre populaire, ce n'est pas une vie facile. Nous comprenons le supplice quotidien que tu dois vivre chaque jour. Comment arrives-tu à supporter cela ? Dit Ryo.  
- Aujourd'hui est le pire. J'ai juste pris des précautions.  
- Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes de zombies ? demanda Sandy qui venait de rentrer.

Ils racontèrent donc en détail cette journée de folie qu'ils avaient passée. Sarky riait intérieurement.  
Eh oui, aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, c'était la Saint Valentin. Le danger que Sarky avait ressenti depuis le début de la semaine était les multiples regards fixés sur lui, notamment ceux des filles dont les auras émanaient une surexcitation aigue à la simple perspective de ce jour où elle aurait pu lui déclarer leurs flammes.  
Sarky n'a pas un mauvais fond. Il ne déteste pas les filles. Il a simplement économisé des faux sourires et anticipé une prise de poids inconsidérée (bien que son sac était sûrement rempli de chocolats de formes et de goûts divers).  
Et puis, pour rien au monde il n'aurait raté l'entrée de ses amis. Voir leur tête d'enterrés après avoir vécu ce que lui vivait souvent au lycée, c'était pour satisfaire un besoin de revanche. Vous pourrez peut-être penser que cette blague était de mauvais goût, mais cela amusait Sarky.

Sarky : Les amis, pour vous remercier et vous consoler, je vous offre ce que contient mon sac.  
Les Samouraïs, tous en chœur : NOOON !

_**Fin.**_


End file.
